


Come Scratch my Itch

by Cockles_Cooperative



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexting, cockles advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockles_Cooperative/pseuds/Cockles_Cooperative
Summary: Misha's got an itch. He texts Jensen to come and scratch it for him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	Come Scratch my Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Anon drabble for the cockles advent calendar challenge.

\-----Misha 14:33  
I’ve got an itch. Want to come and scratch it?

\-----Jensen 14:34  
Where does it itch?

\-----Misha 14:34  
My dick

\-----Jensen 14:36  
You know you should get that seen to

\-----Misha 14:37  
I’m trying to but it’s so hard to find someone who’ll see you at short notice  
Apparently  
Anyway it’s a metaphorical itch not a literal itch

\-----Jensen 14:38  
Good to know

\-----Misha 14:38  
Are you coming or not?  
And yes, I do mean that in the biblical sense

\-----Jensen 14:39  
I’m not on set … at least 30 mins away

\-----Misha 14:40  
I can’t wait that long.  
Send me a dick pic so I can jerk off

\-----Jensen 14:43  
Hang on I’m driving I need to pull over

Jared and Alex both looked up from their phones, Jared wiping tears away, and Alex horrified.

“Do you think we should tell them they’re having this conversation in the group chat?” Jared said to Alex, squeezing his words out through uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh, yes. Absolutely,” Alex said nodding vigorously. “There are some things I really, really don’t need to see.”


End file.
